In 1986, NICHD awarded RAND a five-year training grant to support the postdoctoral training of two fellows per year in population studies. Subsequently renewed for three additional five-year periods, the program, now in the fifth year of funding under the current grant, has proved highly successful. We are now proposing that NICHD extend funding for another five years, again supporting two fellows per year. RAND offers a rich, unique environment for advanced training in population research-one characterized by a strong emphasis on interdisciplinary research, with a highly regarded program in population studies, a diverse and distinguished group of scholars, excellent facilities and strong research support services, and the availability of formal instruction in a various research skills. A six-member steering committee will oversee the program. Thirty-three researchers will participate in the training faculty. Fellows will be broadly recruited from recent Ph.D.s in demography, economics, sociology, or other relevant disciplines who are just completing their degree or who have a few years of postdoctoral experience. They will pursue programs of advanced research training for up to two years. Each fellow will be assigned a staff advisor who would meet with the fellow for at least an hour a week to provide general guidance and advice, discuss the progress of the fellow's research, and help resolve any administrative problems. The postdoctoral program offers highly individualized training to the fellows, including on-the-job training in population research and other training designed to enhance the fellows'analytical and communication skills. Fellows can enroll in seminars in the RAND Graduate School of Policy Studies;participate in courses offered by RAND's statistical, computing, survey, and communications experts;and attend numerous seminars on population and economic issues offered at RAND and neighboring universities. The staff advisor and other training faculty and research support staff will help fellows prepare research presentations for professional meetings and papers for submission to journals. Fellows will also be encouraged to develop a proposal for a research project (to be executed after completing their postdoctoral tenure) for submission to a federal agency.